Smile
by KlaineyDays25
Summary: ***ABANDONED.*** Kurt Hummel; a good-looking, active, funny, bright, Instagram model in New York. Blaine Anderson; a dorky, anti-social, awkward, insecure Californian college student. What happens when these two complete opposites cross paths? Will they embark on a close friendship between celeb and fan or will Blaine just be "another fanboy"? Famous!Kurt. T for vulgarity.
1. chapter 1 - Biggest Fan

**Smile**

Story by KlaineyDays25

 **WARNING:** _Smile_ **MAY CONTAIN PROFANITIES, SEXUAL ACTS, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, VIOLENCE, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND POSSIBLE FALSE INFORMATION AS YOU PROGRESS INTO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.** **I do not own glee.**

 **Chapter 1: Biggest Fan**

It was a bright and sunny day in Long Beach, California today and Blaine Anderson could not be happier. Post after post, Blaine has tried to get noticed by the famous Instagram model everyone loves that is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Yes, that is right, _the_ Kurt Hummel.

Now, why is he happy, you wonder? Well, today is the day Blaine stayed home from school and work in time for him to comment on Kurt's newest post and guess what? He. Got. Noticed.

 _Holy shit._

Even better, he was the third comment! Woah, what? This is insane. Oh, my God, he feels like a new man. Maybe being sick _does_ have its benefits. It's only today that he got sick and the day Kurt posts. Life is awesome. Life is just- life is awesome. What should he do? Screenshot the notification and spam it all over his own feed or tell his group chat of other fans of Kurt?

 **kurtsiepoo is typing...** **kurtsiepoo:** _omg blaineyyyy I saw the post and your comment and ajhhhkshdjsvd he liked your fucking comment holy shit_

Oh, well, looks like Brianna's already at it. He unlocked his phone, tapped on the notification and was sent straight to the group chat. He smiled down at what his friends are gonna type next.

 **kurthcmmcl is typing...** **kurthcmmcl:** _no way bro! Omg ur so lucky ;_;_

 **h.ummel_love is typing...** **fxckujanette is typing...** **kysjanelle is typing...**

 **h.ummel_love:** _boo u are just the luckiest man ever omg congrats!!_

 **fxckujanette:** _blaine bby I'm so happy for you!!! also stfu nelle and let me type pls_

 **kysjanelle:** _congrats baby blainey!_

 _*you* stfu jannette_

 **kurthcmmcl is typing...** **kurthcmmcl:** _blainey where u at?¿_

 **kysjanelle is typing...** **kysjanelle:** _u scared him off jan_

 **fxckujanette is typing...** **fxckujanette:** _what did i do_

 **kurthcmmcl is typing...** **kurthcmmcl:** _*both* you idiots scared him off_

 **kurtsiepoo is typing...** **kurtsiepoo:** _lora no need to be so pissed_

 **kurthcmmcl is typing...** **kurthcmmcl:** _sorry not sorry Bri ️_

 **blcincy is typing...** **blcincy:** _sorry guys I'm sitting on my bed screaming my heart out holy bejizzle_

 **kurtsiepoo is typing...** **kurtsiepoo:** _Blaine no one says bejizzle anymore_

Oh, right. Blaine wanted to delete the message but he realized that people had already seen it so it's too late now.

He was at a loss for words right now. _The_ Kurt Hummel liked his comment. _The_ Kurt Hummel liked his comment _first_ even if he was the _third_ comment. What is this trickery? Or maybe the comment section just didn't refresh properly. Either way, Kurt Hummel liked his comment and he is now content with his life.

As he was trying to get back under the sheets, he felt his phone vibrate then a loud ping sound following after it.

 **Brianna 8:16pm**

 _Blaine! Omg he replied!!! Get to your ig rn he replieeeeeeeeed ajdgksjalakdbdkswnakhdjdbrakjsd_

He checked his iMessage and read the text he got from Brianna. His blood drained.

He quickly closed the message and went to his Instagram notification. He tried refreshing it but he kept getting a notification from Instagram that there was nothing to refresh because he kept spamming the refresh button for about 50 times by now. He stopped for a few, took a deep breath in and then hit refresh again. He only saw the likes his comment got from the friends in his group chat and then the big one. When he scrolled down very frantically looking for @kurteliz, he finally found it. All the way at the bottom of his recents, wrote **kurteliz replied to your comment:** _aw thank you so much! You have a good one too_

He's pretty sure he's about to cry now. He dropped the phone on the bed, walked out of the room and paced back and forth near the staircases and then into the bathroom to freak out even more.

He fell to the floor and started rolling around like a puppy in the mud on a rainy day and then got back up to wash his hands because he might've accidentally touched the dirty part of the toilet bowl. Disgusted, he pushed himself off the floor to wash his hands and face because he needed to snap out of it.

Big deal, another human responded to his comment. So what?

Ah, screw it. It _is_ a big deal because he's been admiring this guy for months. Of course he has the right to freak out because Kurt Hummel is not only good-looking, he's also a very inspiring man. With his strong words of wisdom, he won the hearts of young adults and teens worldwide. Well, not only those two age groups, even other Instagram models and possibly even most mothers as well. It's probably because he has over four million followers but who knows?

Calmed, Blaine decided to get back into his room and check his phone again and when he did, his group chat was spammed with his friends freaking out over Kurt replying to his comment and congratulations from some of them. Mostly it's the freaking out but he would understand why. He's experienced it before. Well, he experienced it just now.

 **blcincy is typing...** **blcincy:** _What do I do? Should I reply?_

He anxiously bit down hard in his lower lip as he waited for someone to reply but none of them did. Maybe they were all simultaneously busy? Come on, it can't be that odd by now because it's already as odd as it can be for someone like Kurt to notice someone like Blaine. Maybe he should call in sick everyday.

While staring intently at his phone, a knock came from the door and out popped his elder brother Cooper with a loud and grand entrance, slamming the door behind him. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SQUIRT!" he yelled, spreading his arms and getting down on one knee in front of Blaine.

Startled, the poor boy's phone slipped out of his hand into the air and dropped down very harshly. Blaine's eyes widened at the sudden entry because who the fuck wishes their younger brothers like that?

"Cooper, why?" he asked, frowning over the loud sound the phone made when it crashed. Cooper looked down to the phone and noticed a crack slipping at its side. When Blaine picked it up, the screen was completely cracked and you could not see the contents on it anymore. Blaine couldn't even tap on it anymore without getting scratched. He tried to test out the screen but there was no point anymore. He got pricked by the small shard of glass that protruded through the crack.

"Ow!" He flinched, dropping the phone in the bed.

"Oh, sorry, Squirt. I totally did not do that on purpose."

Blaine snapped his head at Cooper and grimaced at his brother's tactics to get him to get new updated stuff. Once he finally convinced Blaine to stop wearing so much hair gel and thank God Blaine listened and that was when he finally found the perfect brand of hair gel that wasn't too greasy from the get-go or sticky when it got wet.

"You don't seem too upset by it. What's up? Kurt finally noticed you?" He laughed, following after his little brother out his bedroom.

Blaine only smirked in response and slammed the bathroom door in Cooper's face and started washing his pricked finger.

Cooper forcefully pushed the door open and made a face, letting Blaine know that he wanted answers.

"A.) No, I'm not upset by it. B.) You're gonna buy me a new phone anyways. C.) Yes, he did."

As he washed, he looked at his brother through the reflection of the mirror and could clearly tell that Cooper looked flabbergasted with the way his jaw dropped. He almost let out a laugh but he wanted the nonchalant acting to keep going so he decided to break the ice, "Keep your mouth shut before flies come in." He instructed.

He knew it was the perfect one line because their mother would always scold Cooper for keeping his mouth open for long periods of time and that happened very often until he was 12 and to his punishment, their mother would always bring it up when there are guests and that would embarrass the hell out of him. Yeah, he had a good childhood.

"What did he say?" Cooper asked, intrigued by his brother's experience over a celebrity, "Well, he liked my comment wishing him a happy New Year and replied back." He replied calmly.

While the biggest fan was trying not to excite his ass off, the not-so-big-fan is already exciting his ass off. Cooper made these weird screeching sounds that not even Blaine would want to hear again and he's prone to making very odd sounds, "Look at you, Squirt, finally onto the big guns."

"What do you-"

"Oh, right, your present. Hurry up, you're coming with me."

Confused, Blaine tried to ask Cooper where they were going but it looks like Cooper was referring to the phone store downtown.

"But- but my doctor said not to go anywhere until I'm better."

"You're strong enough to fanboy over some guy replying to your comment, then you're strong enough to walk a few metres to get your new phone so you can fanboy some more after stalking the same guy's profile over and over and over again, m-kay?" Cooper sassed him, cocking out his hip to the side in a very... well, if a man did that pose their body would look fairly disfigured, Blaine thought.

The short newly-20-year-old only let out a negative sound indicating that he wasn't in for Cooper's silliness today for some odd reason. It was always when he was sick that he'd become moody. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked into his walk-in-closet, pulled out a ready made outfit he planned on wearing some time after he got better, kicked Cooper out of his room and changed in private.

While Blaine was changing inside, Cooper did the noble thing and logged into Blaine's Instagram account in his own phone because he snuck a peek at Blaine typing in his password earlier this morning before he went off to... wherever and went to the search bar for Kurt Hummel but it looked like the model already made the top of Blaine's recents. Predictable, but he still kept digging. He tapped on Kurt's page, went to his DM and read Blaine's messages. Apparently this poor boy was trying to get noticed by this man for ages because everytime an event took place like the women's march or pride or whatever, Blaine would check up on him like a concerned friend would. And that time when a studio nearly burnt down and trapped Kurt in it, Blaine asked if he was okay or not like that wasn't the sweetest thing ever. Funny thing is that Kurt, well, Kurt never read these messages. Just left it there in the unread DM zone for God knows how long and that kind of saddened Cooper.

Obviously he would understand not having the time to scroll through each and every requested DM or private message on Twitter because there were not only so many of them, most of them would not stop messaging him on other sites, spamming his phone. At one point Cooper had to log out of his main account because there were just too many notifications on it. He only ever logged back on when the excitement dies down or something because holy Hell his phone lagged hardcore. That was a time to remember considering how it was the first time it happened. The following times weren't as surprising, though.

A muffled click was heard from the inside of Blaine's room.

Frantically, Cooper tried to log out but fumbled a little, dropping the phone on hard wood but thank God his was a Samsung and was not made entirely out of glass. He picked it up and quickly logged out of Blaine's account and set it on his lap like nothing had happened. Blaine came out of the room looking like a new man, his curly hair gelled down, bowtie in position and polo and ankle-high pants un-crumpled. Looks like he's in high school all over again.

Cooper took a good look at his brother for a moment when he got up and reminisced back to the time when Blaine was only 15, foolishly in love with a store clerk that was way out of his league. "What's with the nostalgia?" He asked, smiling softly.

Blaine looked to his outfit, wondering what was wrong with it, "What? I just really like bowties."

Cooper let out a huff of laughter before patting his brother on the back. And then they were off with their journey to the phone store.

...

"Grandpa Jonesly called," Cooper looked to his brother as they walked past the subway, "he wishes you happy birthday as well. And a few other things I wish not to mention." He cringed.

Surprised at his grandfather's openness to his sexuality despite the his grandfather's religiously strict upbringing, Jonesly Campbell Anderson was a rare one Blaine would like to keep forever. Same goes to Cooper and their mother for being so open about sexual orientation and all. Also considering their religious upbringing. Exclude Cooper on the religious upbringing, though.

As they neared the store, Blaine couldn't get over his brother's enthusiasm over his upcoming audition and how he'd recommended Blaine to be in the short film as well as another part of his birthday present.

Little did he know that Cooper had said "another part" meaning there's more to come. Oh, the excitement.

Walking into the store now, Blaine swore it smelt of vanilla, a little for some odd reason. Cooper smelt it too and told him it was probably some bakery nearby. Quickly forgetting the scent, a worker came over, welcomed them to the store and showed them around. On one side of the store hung various needs for the electronics namely headphones, earphones, plugs, chargers and wires. On the other side were accessories like stickers, phone rings, popsockets and that thing you decorate your charger wire with and decorative phone cases. Well, that's neat.

Obviously in the middle were an array of phone models. Big and small, cheap and expensive. There were also iPads and laptops on one side of the display table too, lit up underneath was a blue neon plug that was used as a stand for the phone.

Blaine was left to talk to the promoter while Cooper walked about, he eventually got bored so he decided to walk to a nearby seven-eleven. _Blaine could handle this,_ he thought.

As he left, a dusk of wind slapped his face. How pleasant. He squinted his eyes, careful not to let the wind blow any dirt in them and walked to the seven-eleven. Once he reached, he noticed a few girls oggling over him and then laughing and turned away when he smiled at them. One of the girls even started crying because, well, that's what happens when you meet your idol. Moving on, he started wondering if Kurt ever experienced that from a couple of huge fans. Blaine is one of the biggest fanboys he's ever met so maybe, just maybe, Kurt is actually nicer than he looks with his soft blue eyes and perfectly coiffed hair. No, Cooper is definately not jealous of some model's hair. He looks perfect in his own hair style.

Cooper walked around the aisle looking for ear plugs because now that he's back, God knows what Blaine will be singing in the shower. Although it's a summer, Blaine just does not tire out for some reason. He's always been like that as a young kid when he discovered his talent: music. He remembered how the house would go crazy whenever Blaine found something to bang on like drums and numerous times he got scolded for it, he never stopped. Their dad eventually got tired of it and signed him up for piano and violin lessons. When Cooper asked why he didn't sign Blaine up for drum lessons, his father went on and on about how that would be a bad thing, considering how Blaine was only 5 at the time, he wouldn't understand the pain of him running around with anything to use as drumsticks and a bucket as his drum kit. That was hell.

Distracted, Cooper walked right into a woman, almost knocking them both over in shock. Luckily, Cooper got a hold of her and pulled her back up.

"Oh, thank you."

"No thanks needed. I'm sorry, I should've seen where I was walking. Excuse me for that."

And then the lady went silent, staring intently at his face. "Oh," She said, "You're Cooper Anderson! My son is a huge fan of your work, you totally won his heart."

Oh, sweet, pretty nice lady with a son. "Yes, I am. And it's a pleasure to win his heart. Could I win yours, too?"

And so it began.

Back at the phone store, Blaine has walked around back and forth so many times that he's only now made up his mind after half an hour. The sales promoter eventually got tired of Blaine and sat down for a minute because no way was she going to waste her energy following around a newly-20-year-old. No.

Once Blaine decided on an iPhone 6S because he needs the audio jack, he paid for the phone himself because Cooper up and left and then left the store with his new phone in a bag. He stopped by a sign and dialled in Cooper's number to know where he was so he could walk over there and steal a few thousand dollars from him.

"Come on, Coop." He mumbled, impatiently tapping his foot, "Hey, little bro-"

"Cooper, where the hell are you? You can't just leave me like that."

"Oh, shoot, sorry, Squirt. I was gonna come back but then I got distracted. I'm at the seven-eleven up front."

The curly-haired boy – no. _Man_. – immediately ended the call and walked across the street to get to his brother and whaddayaknow, he's there with another girl. Oh, for the love of-

"Squirt!" He heard his brother call out for him, "Come over here and meet Delane Eloise." Cooper yelled from all the way back of the store. The way he said it made it sound like she was someone really important. Though the name Eloise did sound rather familiar.

Rolling his eyes, he walked towards them anyways and when he reached, Cooper immediately swung an arm around Blaine and introduced him to Delane.

"Delane, this is my little brother Blainey-Boo who's just turned 20 today." With that, Cooper gave his best award-winning smile.

The lady giggled at the nickname and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Blaine."

 _Oh, thank Heavens._

"I'm Delane Eloise, but you can call me Del. I'm Kurt Hummel's PA." She smiled, shaking his hand.

 _Holy fucking shit._

...

 _Author's Notes_ **Thank you to those who've read Plastic and left a review there! If you're a long-time reader of mine, hello and welcome back! If you're new, hello and please feel welcome to review or leave me a personal message if you'd like. Anyways, let me know if you want me to continue this story. Happy holidays, everyone!** **– _Rain, (December 28th, 2017)_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Heart Emoji

**Smile**

Story by KlaineyDays25

 **WARNING:** _Smile_ **MAY CONTAIN PROFANITIES, SEXUAL ACTS, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, VIOLENCE, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND POSSIBLE FALSE INFORMATION AS YOU PROGRESS INTO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **I do not own glee.**

 **Chapter 2:** **Heart Emoji**

...

So this was the day Blaine Anderson got lucky. Right now, on his birthday after getting a new phone and managing to not projectile vomit at the mere activity of human interaction, Blaine stood in front of a very important someone. That someone is Kurt Hummel's PA. What the fucking hell is this trickery? This can't be real. None of this is real. He felt like he was either about to faint or throw up. Either one of the two. Or maybe he was gonna throw up then faint in his throw up but who knows?This... this lady is just... how does she cope with seeing _the_ Kurt Hummel everyday? How does she not – not what? Actually, scratch that – how does she contain herself whenever he does something cute? Let's be honest, everything Kurt does is either hot and mature or dopey and cute. Sometimes both but that's a little tricky to pull off at the same time but this is Kurt Hummel we're talking about.

 _Okay, shut up and say something, Blaine._ he mentally chided himself and braced for whatever he was gonna say.

"Today's my birthday and Kurt Hummel replied to my comment."

 _Falmpalm_.

 _wHat thE fUCk wAs thAT?_

Mentally beating himself up to death, he seriously regretted it so fucking much. Now standing in front of the one lady he should've never said anything to, he did.

Now he's just standing there awkwardly as Cooper and Delane exchanged confused looks and then Cooper switched to trying to contain his laughter. Delane let a little laugh slip before composing herself and smiling sweetly to the young man, "Well, I'm sure Kurt would remember you."

"I love him so much." Cooper laughed, wiping away the tears that started to leak out a little. His face had gone red as well, Blaine noticed, and rolled his eyes. Cooper should be trying to help, not ruin it even more you fucking bastard.

Whatever, Blaine pretended to forget Cooper existed for a while when he walked away to tried and stop the laughter, clutching his stomach as he did.

Now he's left with Kurt's PA. Nice.

"How long have you been a fan?" Delane asked, her voice calm and collected. Blaine felt like he was about to faint, "Um, almost a year, I guess. 8 months?" He stated, which sounded more like a question.

"Ah," she nodded, "a few months after Kurt started his Instagram modelling. He's a very obedient model, I must say. People love having him around, too. Very kind."

Blaine only nodded, honestly speechless of what else to say because if he does open his mouth, he's pretty sure he might never close it until Cooper forces it close with something insanely embarrassing. Maybe then he might learn to shut up when needed.

"Everyone looks up to him." He smiled, maintaining professionalism. Or trying. Either one of the two, "So do I. I think he's a marvellous-looking person with huge achievements, ambitious dreams and a heart of gold. He's the epitome of perfect, so to say." He joked lightly, internally patting himself on the back for making Delane laugh at his joke. No one ever laughs at his jokes because they don't get it so he's actually proud of this one.

"Well, it's been grand talking to you, Blaine, but I'm afraid I have to get back to my mountain of paperwork," she smiled tightly as she shook his hand one more time and waved over to Cooper, "Take care now, you two, and I'll be sure to let Kurt know who I just met." And with that she was off. Wow. That was kinda quick and Blaine felt a little more relaxed now that he wasn't so pressured on not humiliating himself in front of his idol's Personal Assistant. Oh, God, even worse, what if he accidentally let something slip without noticing it and she just never acknowledged his stupidity because Delane Eloise is such a proper and kind lady and she'd never do any harm unless it's against her loved ones as he once read in an article written after an interview a long time ago? Okay, no. Stop considering possibilities as stupid as this. Blaine can think bet- oh, nevermind. Cooper's back.

He walked over with a snide grin plastered on his face and swung an arm around his little brother as they walked out of the store, Cooper not caring anymore for those ear plugs.

"Do you realize something?" Cooper asked as they passed a few of his fans and waved back at them with his award-winning – or heart-winning – smile of the century and then got his focus back on Blaine, "If Delane is in Cali, Kurt is too because wherever Kurt is, Del follows."

Oh, yeah.

And off they went on their journey to find Kurt Hummel but unfortunately he was no where to be found. After 2 hours of searching, Cooper finally lost patience with his little brother and decided to pull over. They'd been around the the town for almost forever and yet could not find one Kurt Hummel loitering around.

Once they reached home, Cooper threw his keys somewhere on the kitchen counter and crashed on the comfortable sofa that was so soft he could immediately drift off to sleep but no someone had to just bother him some more. _Ugh, Blaine, just go to the music room or something_. He moaned internally.

"Cooper!"

 _Oh, God, kill me_. He pushed himself off the couch and slowly went up the stairs, occasionally sitting on them because he honestly does not want to move anymore after that intense dance rehearsal for the newest episode of his TV show.

"What?" he whined, slumping against the frame of Blaine's door. He rolled his head to the side to face Blaine who was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, possibly intently staring at Kurt's newest post, "He posted something, he's in Long Beach. Apparently he went for a photoshoot here." Blaine informed, scrolling through some of the comments. Cooper could not care less. He was too tired to even walk to his own room which was just across from Blaine's, so he dragged himself to walk to Blaine's bed and crash there face-first into the soft comforter. Maybe that's where it gets its name.

Blaine ignored the sudden weight that added to his mattress, elevating him on the other end a little and checked Kurt's insta-story for any updates. When he tapped on it, the first picture was of the air plane food, then a picture of the clouds, then a video of his friend Natalia sleeping with her mouth wide open and zoomed in on her face. In the background sound, you could hear a faint giggle from behind the camera. God, Kurt's laugh is so cute. Next, the picture of Kurt and Natalia in front of the Long Beach sign doing weird poses. Kurt was carrying Natalia, tilting her head downwards to make it as if he was about to throw her. And with that look on her face, it's possible he would. The final story was of a paragraph of words. Quite a short one to be honest.

It was something about a certain account. The user was blurred out but the picture wasn't- _holy shitv_. He's pretty sure he just died inside.

"Hey, look at this," he started, propping himself on his elbows, facing a sleeping Cooper. His brother wasn't actually listening but he did make this sort of sound in answer. Blaine grabbed a pillow from behind Cooper and smacked him with it, shocking the poor dude awake. He snatched the pillow away from Blaine and tucked it under his arms for comfort. Blaine shoved the phone in his face and then slid off the bed like a draped t-shirt that fell over.

The paragraph in Kurt's story read; _thank you so much for all your kind wishes and thank you especially to this cutie over here for all his encouraging DMs. although I made it as if I had never read them, I did from my notifications bar. you're just so kind and cute and awkward and if you wanna talk, feel free to send me a DM. Though I won't reply early or at all, I'll still be reading. thx b! *heart emoji*_

Kurt wrote a whole paragraph just for Blaine calling him a cutie and ending it off with a heart. A fucking heart. Cooper smiled tightly, trying to hold in a laugh because of the way Blaine was acting. His head was seen at the edge of the bed with his eyes wide, Cooper noticed from the edge of the phone. He wanted to capture the moment but he didn't want his brother to know he was done reading so he acted like there was another paragraph in the next story but it was still loading when in actuality he went to the camera app and snapped a photo of Blaine. Sneakily, he went to 'add accounts', logged in to his own account and then ran out of the room when Blaine realized that Cooper didn't take a screen shot but a picture of him. Offended that his brother would do such a thing, he got off the floor and chased after Cooper but the door was slammed in his face, slowing him down a little. By the time Blaine got past the door, Cooper was already in his own room, locking the door from inside.

"Cooper! Hey, stop it! Cooper, please!" Blaine cried, banging his fist on the door.

From inside, Cooper tried to keep his laughter down but couldn't so he went to his bathroom and locked the door from there in case Blaine found a way to unlock the bedroom door.

Once he had successfully typed out his very complicated password that consisted of 15 characters, he went to Kurt's DM and sent in the previous photo he took with another message right after, " _enjoy this photo I took of your cutie @blcincy_ " it read.

After a while, Cooper finally unlocked the door and saw Blaine leaning against the wall next to it looking like a sad and depressed little puppy.

He squatted down and sat in front of his little brother and handed him his phone. "No regrets, Squirt. I have no regrets." He boasted proudly with a pat on Blaine's shoulder and then got back into his room, leaving his door ajar.

Blaine looked at his phone and noticed that Cooper might've accidentally logged out of all of Blaine's accounts. Fuck home life.

He got off the floor, into his room and sat on his bed, now all messy because of Cooper. He logged back into his personal account, his fan account and his back up and- hold on a second. He noticed a red dot on his personal account, indicating that he had a notification from said account.

 **kurtsiepoo:** _u coming to comic-con w/ me tmrw still or do u need to stay back bc ur sick?_

Oh, right! The convention. He had promised Brianna to go to Comic-Con with her this year since last year he had a very important project to finish. He replied.

 **blcincy:** _i'm not *that* sick and i'm prolly gonna get better by tmrw so ofc i'm coming, duh. pick you up at dan's??_

 **kurtsiepoo:** _the burger place?_

 **blcincy:** _yeah_

 **kurtsiepoo:** _alrighty see u there at 7_

 **blcincy:** _ante merridium? *laugh emoji*_

 **kurtsiepoo:** _whenever else?_

Oh.

...

 _Author's_ Notes

 **Just so you know, there will be jokes referencing to my previous story Plastic. If you've read it, you'd understand them. LMAO, also when I'm done with this story I might write a crime story but who knows?** **Anyways, sorry for the delay. I haven't had a day to myself lately. Fucken MOE and their new fucken shit syllabus that was announced a week before school even fucken opened.**

 _ **– Rain, (January 1st, 2018)**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Candids

**Smile**

 **Story by KlaineyDays25**

 **WARNING:** _Smile_ **MAY CONTAIN PROFANITIES, SEXUAL ACTS, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, VIOLENCE, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND POSSIBLE FALSE INFORMATION AS YOU PROGRESS INTO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **I do not own glee.**

 **Chapter 3:** **Candids**

...

Yay, it's Saturday now! He's been anticipating going to comic-con all month. He tried getting the VIP pass but it was quickly sold out. He remembered how Bri had reacted to the sad news and it wasn't really the reaction he was expecting, so Brianna being Brianna gave him the reaction by over-doing the agony of not getting the VIP pass. She told him to cheer up because, on the plus side, their cosplay outfits were 'lit'. He didn't know if she was referring to the modern slang or if their outfits actually had lights on them.

He jumped out of bed when he remembered that he had to get up early to get Brianna and drive straight to comic-con.

Running down the stairs, he then remembered the last time he ever ran down the stairs. It was when he was 8 years old and sprained his leg. But now being 20, God knows what will happen. Although he's still young, his weight might increase the impact of the fall and might even fracture his leg. So he stopped but then tripped on the very last step and fell face first on the doormat.

"Blaine?" A concerned big brother asked, rushing out of the kitchen to see the commotion going down in the living room. When he got there, on the floor laid his little brother, face flat on the mat, "Idiot." He smirked and then laughed his way uncontrollably into the kitchen where his laughter was then muffled but still, so very annoying.

Blaine got off the floor and limped his way to the kitchen and sat on the bar stool, grimacing at his brother as he did so because the imbecile was still laughing his ass off.

"Cooper." He whined, spinning in the chair as he did so. What he didn't know was that Cooper had brought in new stools. The seats were slippery, so without any knowledge of said purchase, Blaine slipped right off the stool, using his elbow to break the fall. Maybe that was a bad idea. Now he has a sprained elbow and a bruised face. Nice time to be alive, innit?

"Oh, Squirt," Cooper started breathlessly when he reached the table. He was so out of breath that he head to face downwards so he could take in a deep breath and calm the fuck down. He lifted his head up slowly and stared dead into Blaine's eyes and said, "you're the highlight of my day." And then continued laughing.

Let's take a recap of all the bad things that have happened to Blaine this past week.

Day 1; fell right on his ass during work in front of his boss.

Day 2; got hot coffee thrown on his face when his co-worker fell backwards laughing at a stupid joke.

Day 3; favourite popsocket broke, managed to get diseased by his co-worker.

Day 4; was forced a sick day when his boss noticed how sickly he had looked.

Day 5; completely humiliated himself in front of Kurt Hummel's PA, Delane Eloise.

Day 6; about to head off to a place full of people and his face is all jacked up.

On the bright side, though, he met Delane Eloise, got a new phone, turned 20, and is alive to go to comic-con with his best friend he met over Instagram. They say not to talk to strangers on the internet; look how that turned out.

Maybe today wasn't going to be that bad.

...

Okay, he was wrong. Today is really bad.

"WE'VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR 3 HOURS, WHAT THE FUCK?" Brianna yelled, her hands and arms flailing everywhere, "At least it's the only 5:44 am, the convention doesn't open 'til 9:05."

Brianna threw herself back and reclined her chair, "Wake me up when we've escaped this hell." She muttered and then went straight to sleep. Damn, if only Blaine knew her tactics on that...

2 hours had passed and they'd barely moved a kilometre. Frustrated, Blaine thought about playing some music but considering how Bri was very adamant about sleep, he decided against it. So what now? Oh, wait, he needed to tell her about Delane! He's sure she wouldn't mind that.

"Hey, Bri," he started, his voice monotonous. It was silent for a while but after a few seconds, he earned a sound from Brianna, indicating that she was indeed still awake. So it isn't always that she goes to sleep instantly. But how does she lay so still until she does? "I met Delane Eloise yesterday."

A gasp was heard from his side as he started to drive forwards a little, the traffic picking up speed, finally.

Brianna shot just chair up quickly and snapped her head towards Blaine, intently staring at him with wide eyes, "What? Really?" Blaine nodded.

And then another gasp. Holy shit. "I think that's better than our costumes. And that's saying something because I don't normally degrade my costumes to such a level." She stated, slightly in disbelief of what her friend was saying, "I have her number." He said. Who knows 4 little words was enough to make a girl go crazy?

"HOLY MOTHER OF-"

...

The place was huge.

The two had reached at 8:55, just when they were opening up the doors. And holy shizzle it was way bigger inside.

While they waited for everyone to settle down so he could make a call to his brother, Brianna started wondering around, looking at booths and greeting strangers along the way. He doesn't understand how Brianna could just make friends like that, but she was his best friend, so he should just not mind that too much.

"Blaine, look!" Brianna yelled, running back to him, "There's a Galactoid booth with Galactians over there. I. Must. Join." She tugged his arm, pulling him towards the booth while his eyes were glued to the Marvels Avengers Assemble cosplayers. Damn, they all look so cool and he just looks like a try-hard nerd. Not that he's insulting Brianna's tailoring skills, she's amazing. It's just that, on him, it looks terrible. His whole physique just ruins the costume that Brianna worked so hard on and he's told her multiple times that he'll just wear a dinosaur costume which she quickly turn down and forcefully shoved him into her bathroom and waited for him to change.

Any time with Brianna is never a boring time.

"Bri, can I go look at the Marvels and DC booth? I think I saw a Wonder Woman plushy somewhere." he informed, tentatively looking over every once in a while to make sure that his eyes aren't playing tricks on him, "Yeah, sure, but call me if you get lost." She smiled sweetly, finally easing her grab on Blaine's arm and then letting go.

Now free of Brianna's fangirl wrath, he walked over to the booth, amazed by how it turned out. Cosplayers far and near had circled around, flashes lighting, shuttering heard, maybe a Marvel actor was there. Curious, Blaine walked through the crowd to get a look-see of what everyone was so excited about and low and behold, it was a celebrity. Not just any celebrity, though.

There, standing gracefully in a Captain America suit that hugged every inch of his body, was none other than the one, and only, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!

 _Holy fuck, holy shit, okay, okay, compose yourself. This is huge._ He's about to meet his idol for the first time in forever.

He exited the crowd to catch his breath before he faints because _the_ Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is standing right there with all smiles and such and Blaine's over here trying not to pass out in the middle of comic-con right before they have the panel interview. A hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turns around automatically and there stood Delane Eloise again.

Damn, this woman is just everywhere.

"Hello, Blaine. Fancy meeting you again." she smiled warmly, it was the type of smile a mother would have when they meet a youngling they have listed on their favourites list, "Kurt, this was the boy - excuse me, _man_ \- I was talking to you about the other day. He was such a respectable gentleman I had to gush about him. Remember?" she reminded him when he walked over to them after being called over by her. Del was always an odd one with her outrageous bedtime stories she tells her son but this one, though, it was less outrageous. Interesting with the way she explained it but this man in that stood in front of him in an Assassin's Creed outfit was real. Del didn't exaggerate how handsome he looked, she didn't even need to because this 'Blaine' just took handsome to a whole-nother level.

"Kurt, be nice and say hi." she chided, lightly smacking his arm.

Snapped back to reality, he held his hand out to Blaine with a sweet grin, "Hey, there. Good to finally put a face to that name, Blaine." he said.

Blaine's pretty sure all his blood just drained out of his body through his toenails by now. Realizing how stupid he looked just standing there, he took Kurt's hand and shook it, mustering up the courage to speak and "Thank you." was all he could say. Way to go.

"Have you been here before? Comic-con, I meant." Kurt asked, politely keeping his attention towards Blaine, "Uh, no. I haven't. It's my first time here with my best friend, Brianna. She'd love to meet you honestly." he tried, voice shaky.

Kurt let go of his hand when he realized that he had held it for a little longer than needed and stuffed it in the pockets of his tights, "Ah, where is she? Del says she's seen you with her here and there."

"Uh, your PA... stalks me?"

Kurt laughed.

Holy fuck, he just made a fool out himself again. Compose yourself you fucking retard.

"Sorry, she takes notice of what she's interested in. Or in this case, _who_. And she's right, you are pretty handsome."

 _Shit, fuck._

 _Fuck._

 _FUCK._

He was internally screaming.

With one more forceful push from the back of his throat, he managed to get the words out of his mouth before he lost his mind trying not to embarrass himself again because that's just his speciality.

"Um, thank you."

"You two." Delane's sigh was audible even in a loud place. Maybe it's because she was near them? Blaine wasn't really paying attention to her too much when his idol was standing right in front of him calling him adorable, "Please just pick a topic and converse over it before this gets any more awkward." her head tilted to the side, her smile fixed with a slight smirk that possibly said 'just fuck already'.

Blaine mouthed a quiet 'sorry' and turned his attention back to Kurt who looks just as handsome even in different angles. Honestly, all angles are perfect.

He thought about complimenting him but he must probably get that a lot. Blaine understood what it is like to go through that every day of your life because his brother is a famous actor with many roles on the big screen. He remembered the nights Cooper cried in his arms, telling him about how hard it is to accept hateful criticism about his physical appearance and act all cheery in front of the public eye. He remembered when Cooper showed him the comments from the promo trailer of the movie he starred in, he remembered when he told him about always getting praised for his work but not for the effort behind it. He remembered seeing Cooper so out of it at one point he wanted to just quit Hollywood because everyone just sees him as this person who has to be a good role model and seems perfect all the time and with that kind of pressure, he knows how much Cooper just wants a person to talk to him like he wasn't all famous and special.

He knows what it's like to be famous. He knows the feeling second-handed.

So instead of bringing up the topic of Kurt being famous and all, he decides to talk about normal things like their favourite plays and other normal things normal people talk about.

So apparently Kurt likes the Sound of Music and Wicked. He joked about how his father, Burt, loved the Sound of Music so much the named his son after one of the characters in the musical, Kurt von Trapp.

Blaine told him about Brianna and how she took fashion as a serious passion and career of hers. Kurt also liked fashion.

Well, obviously, he does. Have you seen his closet?

But he doesn't like all those overtly fancy clothes he sees the runway models wear. They were only ever the creators having fun with their material. Yeah, Kurt still loved high-classed fashion but when he's in the privacy of his own home, he'd rather a pair of yoga pants and a plain tee and he's all good to go. No matter the elegance of his clothing preference, Kurt commented on how he loved Blaine's cosplay outfit.

Blaine kindly dismissed how the outfit looks better on a mannequin to which Kurt denied and kept on insisting that he looked handsome. And with the bruises, it made him look hot.

With time, their acquaintanceship quickly turned into some sort of new-friendship. But of course their fun had to end at some point and they had to snap back to reality because whenever Blaine hears Kurt's voice, it's like he's in his own world where only Kurt's voice matters and nothing else does. His brother jokingly told him that that was called being in love to which Blaine laughed off and denied. Don't get him wrong, he loves Kurt but just maybe not like that.

 _Maybe just not yet._ A distant thought at the back of his mind says, going unnoticed when Delane informs Kurt that they had to go prepare for the panel.

After hours and hours of talking to fellow fans of Assassin's Creed and intently staring at Kurt Hummel from across the hall, they reached 4:30 pm, half an hour before Comic-con ends. Before everyone crowds the exit door, Blaine persuaded Brianna to just buy the merch she wants and then go off.

"Did you have fun today?" she asked as they walked to their car. It was surprisingly dark out for 4:35 pm, so they had their phone lights on in case someone jumped them for some odd fandom reason, "Yeah, I did. I did." He replied mindlessly, looking through the photos he took when they were in the Hall room.

"How _much_ fun?"

"A lot."

"Yeah, sure."

Blaine snapped his head up to the girl who now had face paint all over her face, "What?" He asked, suspicious of what she's trying to get across to him.

A smirk formed on her lips, without looking at Blaine she calmly said, "I saw you and Kurt talking from where I was. Don't tell me it was _okay_." she stressed on the last word, deepening her voice to try to make it sound as obvious as it coulf sound.

Blaine looked away, a blush forming on his cheeks, "He was more fun to talk to in real life than online." He admitted, not even bothering to pull his phone away from Brianna who easily slid it out if his hands. There were no secrets between him and Brianna, he thought, so it didn't really matter if she went through his stuff.

"Look," she handed him his phone back. On the screen displayed an Instagram post from Kurt. It was a candid of him and Kurt meeting or the first time, their hands in each others. He swiped to the next and there was another, one with both their smiles wide. Maybe some photographer caught these moments and sent them to Kurt.

Brianna noticed how Blaine was staring at the photo with his mouth slightly gaping and nudged him in the shoulder, "Good for you, Blainey. You managed to get yourself hooked in less than one day." she giggled, fidgeting with the keychain on her lanyard.

"What do you mean?" he laughed, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're so clueless." She shook her head, sighing, "you're falling in love with the dude without even realising it."

Blaine was silent.

He kept his eyes concentrated on Kurt's still face, a smile tugging at the sides of his lips.

 _Maybe he was_.

...

 _Author's Notes_

 **Awwww that's cute, Kurt's quite a flirt in this, whoops!** **Sorry again for the delay...**

 **– _Rain, (January 13th, 2018)_**


	4. Chapter 4 - From Unknown

**Smile**

 **Story by KlaineyDays25**

 **WARNING:** _Smile_ **MAY CONTAIN PROFANITIES, SEXUAL ACTS, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, VIOLENCE, GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND POSSIBLE FALSE INFORMATION AS YOU PROGRESS INTO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **I do not own glee.**

 **Chapter 4: From Unknown**

...

The weekend had passed by so quickly Blaine swore Sunday felt like it lasted 5 minutes. All drousy and newly-awake, Blaine makes his way to the kitchen downstairs to find the fresh scent of French Toast waiting for him on the counter with a note beside it that wrote ' _Sorry, Squirt. Had to go back to rehearsals. Release pushed earlier to 2 weeks. See you by 4am tomorrow. Love you, pls don't get yourself injured. Cooper_.'What is this man talking about? Blaine doesn't get injured very easily. He just gets... hurt. A lot of times.

Okay, maybe he is quite a klutz but let's be honest here, who isn't? Everyone makes mistakes every once in a while. So what, Cooper?

Annoyed by his brother's persistence on his well-being, Blaine crumpled the paper and threw it in the recylcing bin then brought the food over to the couch and switched the TV on, changing the sports channel to CI. He's been very into crime stories lately for some odd reason.

In the midst on finishing his breakfast, the doorbell rang. Blaine's heart skipped a beat because this never happens when he was alone at home and he's _always_ alone at home. He doesn't know why knocking on doors or ringing doorbells makes his skin jump occasionally. Pushing himself off the sofa, he made his way to the door to greet the friendly mailman. The guy handed him a small package and then was off.

Curious, Blaine checked around the box for an address of some sort to show who it was from but none was there. Okay. Now he's paranoid because what if someone sent him toxic gas that will go straight to his nostrils if he unboxes it? What if there's a venomous insect in there? What if it's a _stalker_? This just brought Blaine to immediate fear. With shaky hands, he tore off the tape and slowly unboxed the cardboard, opening the flaps as slowly as possible, pausing every once in a while to check through the small crack.

Eventually, he forced himself to just go for it by instilling false confidence. With a deep breath in, he quickly pushed them away, closing his eyes and holding his breath in case something came at him but after a few seconds of realizing that there was nothing there, he opened his eyes and peered into the box only to find himself a block of styrofoam spraypainted in the form of a brick. Um, okay? He took it out of the box and below it stuck a note that read ' _Pretend this is a real brick. Go bash your head with it_.'

What in the world...

Panicked, he quickly threw the stuff away in a garbage disposal and ran into his room, afraid that there might be a person out there waiting for him to run out of the house so they could kill him right then and there. This paranoia of his is going to drive him insane eventually.

Just then, his phone vibrated and even that scared the hell out of him. Blaine always has his phone on vibrate because the ringtone is too noisy. He knows he could just change it or adjust the volume but he likes it quiet. Sudden noises just give him jump scares for some odd reason but Blaine is odd, too, so there's no excuse.

From the notifications bar, he could see that he had a DM from Kurt Hummel.

Oh, that's cool. Nothing new; a celebrity DMing you in the morning asking you out for a friendly hangout. No biggie.

Blaine drops the phone on his bed and lands face-first into his pillow and starts to scream.

" _HOLY SH_ -"

...

"And I want all these five files arranged by 3pm on my desk. After that I want you to review these stories before they're sent out to the _real_ authors." his co-worker demanded, slamming the files onto Blaine's desk before walking off to his own office. Ugh, it's so scrutinizing to watch him come in and out of his office every day with his nose high and shoulders back. Blaine doesn't hate him, he just dislikes him. Strongly. He doesn't like how confident he can be in his answers, how prissy he gets when things don't turn out the way he wanted them to, how bossy he gets when he's in charge, how he treats only Blaine the lowest. He doesn't understand the mentality of that man sometimes but it's not like he can blame the guy. Blaine chose to quit uni and just focus on building his music career by himself.

He never admitted to anyone but the reason why he really wanted to do things by himself was because for his time being in middle school through high school, he's been judged and criticized by his own father, telling him he can never make it out there in the music industry. He'll never be successful. He'll never be able to support himself.

So he left.

He left his home, his _family_ and went with his brother to California to make a living there. Right now, being an intern isn't as lovely as it seems but everyone's gotta start somewhere. Katy Perry started, like, really, really low and look at her now. Blaine's not trying to copy her to get famous or anything, but he will, somehow, get his music out there. He just has to focus on getting some money right now.

"Anderson," his co-worker Jackson Harley called out, "get this reviewed and on my desk as well. And no daydreaming." he warned, pointing a finger to him.

 _Fuck this_ , Blaine thought, _if only I'd've continued university..._ and then he stopped. He didn't want to think of the possibilities of 'what if he'd listened to his father' because he knew that he'd be living a lie. All the truths he thought he hid so well from his father were out in the open. Some of his Dalton mates found out and avoided him, his family members ignored him all because his father made him out to be some sort of terrible person who doesn't deserve a family let alone a home.

Okay, no more of this. He's gonna get the work done and then he's gonna go on with his life.

It's been 2 and a half hours and he's done with the work. Stretching backwards in his very uncomfortable office chair, he rested his neck on the rail of the chair and closed his eyes for a minute to rest them before he hands the papers over to Harley.

"Are _you_ Blaine Anderson?" a feminine voice asked, knocking him out of his sleepy state. He snapped his head towards the lady, "Yes, I am." "The boss wants to see you." she informed before walking away, the heels of her shoes clanking against the floor.

Worried, he got up from his seat and made his way to the lift.

 _Oh, God, please be something good._

...

"This isn't good, Anderson." Charles, his boss, told him, pursing his lips.

Blaine was accused of faking his sickness so he could go to some sort of comical convention as alleged by none other than Harley. This isn't the first time he's been accused of something and it certainly won't be his last.

He sat in a seat in front of Charles' desk. Harley standing behind him, leaning against a wall with his shoulder, arms crossed. The nerve of this guy...

"Mr. Edmond, please, I can totally prove to you that I never bribed any of my co-workers to cover for me by doing most of my work. I swear I got better by Friday Night. I had already planned to go to comic-con with my friend three weeks ago. I- Please, sir." he pleaded, frustrated that Harley would dip this low.

Charles leaned back in his seat with a heavy sigh and dismissed Harley but the man resisted to leave. Charles threatened him with cutting his salary by 15% and to that, he left. Thank God.

"Blaine," Charles began, readjusting his seating position to get comfortable in case this was going to be a long talk, "I don't tell people this but you're my best beta-reader in this whole entire building. You're motivation to improve and help improve has landed us in the top best. Harley has provided enough evidence to prove that your bribing people to do your work is quite true. Now I'm not 100% sure about your healing process but the bribery? I _know_ you would never do such a thing because you are the nicest, most genuine worker I've ever hired. Please don't let this be true because I'm trying my best to find evidence against Harley's accusations."

Blaine was at a loss of words. He knew most of his co-workers hated him but to this level? Predictable, but he'd just started working 5 months ago in this company and it took him only 2 weeks to find out why his co-workers despised him. They say it was because the Anderson family was well-known all across the US for their their high status and wealth. They don't understand.

They don't understand how much he's worked. They don't understand how much effort is put into the 7-8 pace. They don't understand how many nights he's had to work over just for extra cash. They don't understand any of it.

Blaine walked out of the office so angry and frustrated he could cry, but... what's the point of crying? Other people have it worse than him and to them this is nothing; this is minor.

Blaine should man up and ignore them because they don't understand. He has been frickin' _invited out_ by one of the most famous Instagram models ever so he shouldn't be crying over one negative thing that has happened today. It's nothing compared to the mayhem other people unfortunate enough have to go through everyday of their lives.

 _It's nothing._

...

"Mr. Anderson?"

A black car pulled up by the curb just when he was about to exit his building. The window wound down and showed a man in a fancy black suit with a pair of black shades covering his eyes. Seriously what is with this guy and black?

The man awaited Blaine's response, "Uh, yeah, that's me."

"Mr. Hummel is waiting for you back at his home. Shall I ride you there now or are you going to be busy?"

He still has that mountain of paperwork he has to file right after he was put on probation. So yes, he will be busy, but no, he does not want to be busy because he wants to hang with Kurt Hummel right now.

"I'm not busy, no worries." He smiled, trying his best to be as polite as possible because this man looks like the type of person you wouldn't want to piss off, "Hop in." The man popped the door to the front seat open and gestured to it.

Uneasy, Blaine took a while to _really_ think about his decision but with that legitamate badge the driver has and that license he spotted from behind him, Blaine really only has one option if he wants to fulfil his already fulfilled dream.

And he willingly got into the car and let the man drive away with him.

 _Oh, God, here we go._

The journey was... rather silent. Occasionally Blaine would make a few comments here and there and some small talk was thrown in but this man just seemed as if he liked the silence so after realizing that, Blaine apologised for talking too much and turned his attention to the window and witnessed the beautiful view of the city lights and the sun setting in the distance. He didn't understand why no body really liked the outdoors. It was always beautiful there.

"Mr. Anderson?" James, the man was named, called him, "We have arrived." He announced, turning his head around to face the young Anderson and the look on his face was priceless.

The house was absolutely beautiful. If the exterior is this amazing he bet the interior was even better considering how Kurt loved decorating the inside of a house a lot. At one point, he redecorated it 6 times in 2 months. That should've been a world record.

Blaine thanked James and went off on his way to the house.

It was a modern-day, luxurious penthouse that displayed a pool contained by probably multiple layers of glass. The house was on high land so there was plenty of space for a waterfall to pour down into a freakin' private hot spring. He was so amazed by the house that he almost forgot what he was actually here for. (Or more so _who_ he was here for. Wink, wink.)

He was about to go for the doorbell when he heard clicking sounds from the inside and the door flew open.

"Blaine, hey!" Kurt greeted cheerfully, his pearly white teeth showing on his red face. Blaine noticed that Kurt was all sweaty and was in his jogging pants accompanied by his exposed upper body. Yes, Kurt was shirtless.

 _CALM DOWN, EVERYONE, CALM FUCKING DOWN. OH HE REMEMBERED MY NAME!!111!!!!!1_

"Uh, yes. Yes, that is my name. My name is Blaine, yes." He nodded awkwardly, pursing his lips, "Blaine is my name..."

"Alright, copy that, Blaine." Kurt chuckled and then invited him in.

Blaine was right.

The interior was even better. The kitchen mostly.

It looked so... smooth? Yeah, the edges were very smooth and the theme of it was quite sleek, to be honest. There were six wing chairs all equally divided by the matching long, white dinner table. The ceiling light let off a monotone vapourwave vibe because all the lines were distorted to make the light seem more interesting. At the end of the kitchen there was a medium-sized flat screen tv that hung strategically to make it as if it were floating without any sort of support.

Honestly, Kurt's house itself is a masterpiece.

Of course there was a living room that looked like it costed more than the swimming pool outside that looked equally as beautiful but what caught his eyes was the staircase leading up to the second floor. It was an open space protected by the glass railing up there. Those stairs looked like they could break if you walked near the edge because with the way they supported themselves no matter the weight, it made Blaine feel a little cautious.

"Don't worry, no one got hurt on those stairs." Kurt winked when he noticed how Blaine was so intruiged with the stairs of all pretty things to look at. Well, Kurt was indeed as pretty but those stairs, though... they looked not only pretty but pretty deadly as well.

"I'm guessing I'm gonna need a while to get up those stairs." Blaine admitted shyly, "How does one get used to this?"

Kurt let out a small huff of laughter and rested his warm hands on Blaine's shoulders, leading him towards the stairs, "You can do this, Blaine." He whispered into Blaine's ear. He walked in front and looked him straight in the eyes, "If you're really scared you can just focus on me while you climb the steps without even knowing you're doing it."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. He's pretty sure if he wasn't raised to be self-aware 24/7, he would've done something stupid like utter rubbish out of his mouth or worse. Thank God his family was all about 'tough love'.

"I'm pretty sure I can climb up the stairs myself." Blaine said, non-chalantly waving his hand while trying his best to stay confident and not get dizzy and fall off the side because that would be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him than to get semi-fired today.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and gestured to the staircase with a cheeky smile plastered onto his face. Blaine tried to ignore it and walk past him but with that cute smile Kurt's got there, it's near impossible. And it's also near impossible for Blaine to not cry tears of joy right then and there. With false confidence instilled in him, he bravely started to go up the stairs but felt a little nauseous because who the hell doesn't have railings by the stairs?

Before he realized it, he was already up on the 2nd floor. He looked back at Kurt who gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. Deep down he had this fear of someone judging him because of his awkward actions but Kurt didn't judge. Kurt never judged unless he needed to. Seeing Kurt with a thumbs up directed towards _him_ was a huge relief.

Soon after, Kurt came up after Blaine and by the time he reached the top, he noticed Blaine wandering around the 2nd floor. The wide open space left Blaine baffled with how huge Kurt's house was. It wasn't long before Blaine's eyes finally landed on the elegant, black grand piano. It looked brand new because never once had Kurt attempted to play on it. It was a hand-me-down from his grandfather whose passion for music was stronger than any force this universe had, so he didn't want to ruin that bond by somehow destroying it.

"Passion of yours?" Kurt's gentle voice asked from behind a distracted Blaine, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, it sorta runs in the family." Blaine answered, pausing for a second to admire the piano even more, "Music." Kurt didn't know what else to say. Yeah, music ran in his family, too but none of them ever pursued it. Maybe some other generation of his might but the Andersons? They were well-known for not only their money but for their music as well. _Blaine_ was known soully for his music even if he went on hiatus for a bit.

One thing about Kurt is that when he sees something he likes, he digs it out to see if it's genuine and not to say Blaine isn't a real and genuine person because you can never be to sure. Although he didn't need to do much digging, he already knew Blaine wasn't that type of person who'd stab him in the back.

Kurt stood beside Blaine, watching him as he took in the piano's beauty, " Do you play often anymore?" Kurt asked.

Blaine snapped his head up, eyes wide and glossy. He looked so adorable like that, "Um, yeah. Yeah, I still play. How'd you know?"

Kurt smirked, "I found your ex-youtube channel. Over 9000 subscribers. Can't believe you left them hanging there for 3 years."

The younger boy dropped his head to the keys, realizing that it had been 3 years just like that. Funny how they say time flies but they don't actually say how fast it flies. Scary how it works.

"Hm, well, I had other things in my mind. I still love music, though. It's never been something I ever hated. I don't think I ever can." He giggled lightly, his fingers ghosting over the keys.

"You can play something if you like."

 _Oh_.

"Really?" Kurt nodded towards the keys, gesturing to Blaine that he had to the freedom to play any song as he wishes. Why did he need to be so gentle with it?

Blaine licked his dry lips and thought carefully of a perfect song to play and the only one he could think of to play was his very first original song he had struggled to complete for the past 17 years.

He didn't need to second-think it because if it took this long to write then it has to at least put a smile on someone.

So he began to play.

It started out simple with just a few notes but then it started building up a little and went into this sweet tone Kurt could listen to on replay forever.

Blaine was so into the song that he didn't even realize that it was coming to a close. Well, he never completed the song because he liked to wonder if the pitch and rhythym of the song would change overtime. He didn't like endings so he would often make them up on the spot. To impress Kurt, he added a few more complexities to build up to it and then went back to the original tune and the look on Kurt's face made Blaine feel a little better about his music.

Finally, the song ended, accompanied by Kurt's clapping.

"That was amazing, Blaine. Is it an original?"

Blaine didn't look at Kurt but only the keys. Music is the only thing that keeps him sane, "Yeah. I never had a name for it, though. My mother always called it 'Blaine's Special Song' when I was a kid." He smiled softly, remembering how his mother's soft fingers would guide his little ones over the notes when he was just starting out. That memory, that only memory, he kept it for as long as he could.

"I like the name. It definately is special because never have I heard anything so beautiful."

"Thanks." Blaine said, barely under his breath, "There must be a reason I'm here. I mean, you called me here to discuss business, right?"

Kurt's sweet smile suddenly dropped like something was taken away from him. Oh shit, maybe Blaine should've just kept queit- "How do you find time for college, Blaine?" He asked out of the blue.

Blaine perked up, now more aware of the tense atmosphere, "Uh... I decided to take a term off to, uh, to- to fix some things in my life." _He doesn't have to know, Blaine. No need for that._

Kurt retracted back in his seat that he pulled over while Blaine was immersed in his song, "Oh," he started, "Um, do you feel comfortable telling me?"

Blaine was at a loss for words because how the hell is he supposed to answer that? Make no mistake, he loves Kurt but to an extent. He's never heard that sentence in such a long time since... well, since he was a younger teen. Those words came to him like old memories that he tried so hard to hide away forever because that was a dark time he was in. A dark time nobody wants to bring up.

Kurt realized the angsty tension and immediately apologized for his words, trying his best to make Blaine smile again but unfortunately to his attempts, not a tug played at the shorter man's lips.

 _What have you done, you fucking idiot?!_ Kurt yelled inwardly, furiously scolding himself for hurting Blaine in such a way. _Scarring_ him emotionally. Maybe it was a terrible memory. Or maybe a terrible childhood. Kurt never really thought about it much but whenever Blaine had mentioned his mother, he'd always use past tense. Yeah, it was in the past but he made it as if his mother had passed away. Maybe he shouldn't have asked at all. And it was all going so smoothly until he had to say something. _Fucking idiot._

"I, uh, got framed for abusing my co-workers today. My boss put me on a probationary period for one week. He's revoked many of my privelidges as well so the accuser doesn't file a lawsuit against the company." Blaine admitted

 _At least it was the truth._

"Oh, Blaine, I- I'm so sorry. I don't think you'd ever do something like that. You're better of a person than said accuser will ever be. I'm sure justice will be brought up on you in no time. I won't tell you things will always turn out the way you want it to but just keep your head held high and be strong. No matter what comes your way, you're going to be strong, okay?"

Blaine pursed his lips, hazel finally interlocking with blue, "What if I'm not strong, Kurt?"

"You are. But if you don't wanna be living this facade of false confidence, come to me. I'm always gonna be here for you, Blaine. Even if my life is constantly busy, I'll always be one call away."

Blaine tried not to let his tears flow and successfully held them in. Never has he ever been so open to _anyone_ in about 3 whole years. He's told his brother, but no one else. No one else yet.

Kurt didn't want to taint the mood darker than it already was so he attempted to enlighten it with a dopey joke that made Blaine laugh. Mode achieved.

Their conversation about Blaine's music career went on quite smoothly. Kurt suggested recommending Blaine to a label to get his music out there but with all that attention, Kurt somehow knew Blaine wouldn't be able to handle so many eyes on him. Don't get him wrong, Blaine loves the attention being drawn in by his songs but bad attention? Like, seriously bad, he won't be able to handle. No one can handle that type of attention, to be honest.

Finally, they ended off on a see you later. Before Blaine even exited the house, Kurt tapped him on the shoulder and surprised him with bear hug, lifting Blaine off his feet. Blaine joked about how Kurt literally swept him off his feet and that really made their temporary goodbye a little easier because with how many feelings Blaine left by the piano with Kurt, it was hard to let him out of his sight in fear of it accidentally getting out.

 _No, stop overreacting. You didn't tell him everything. Shut up and stop worrying._

...

Blaine has left the house now and Kurt noticed how silent it had gotten. With all the laughs they had shared earlier, he quite wants that again. He thought about inviting Blaine over again some other day but with the media being so vicious these days, it was better to stay safe than sorry. Blaine admitted to Kurt how he wouldn't be able to take on such a large crowd like Kurt had managed for years on end.

As he was about to get ready for bed, his phone vibrated. Curious as to who would text him so late at night, he picked it up and read the message.

 **Unknown, 11:57pm**

¿So you're a full-on fag now, eh?

[Picture attached.]

 _Oh, God no._

...

"Blaine?" Cooper's raspy voice asked in the distance. The house was dark and looked fairly empty. Only but the warm light from the lamp lit the living room.

Blaine gently locked the door as quietly as possible and walked over to his brother who was slouched over the coffee table with highlighters, pencils and a few pieces of papers flying out of Cooper's file.

"You shouldn't have to work so hard for this one scene, Cooper." Blaine chided, his sharp but quiet voice filled the large, silent house.

Blaine kept all of Cooper's stationery inside his pencil case, arranged all the flown out papers, put his script aside and carried his feet up onto the sofa. Since the sofa could also turn into a bed, Blaine quietly dragged the table to a corner and pulled out the mattress from underneath the sofa, setting it to bed mode. Blaine went down to the laundry room to get a blanket for his brother but by the time he had gotten back up, half of Coop's body was dangling off the edge of the sofa-bed.

Blaine rolled his eyes and put his brother's legs back onto the bed and then tucked him in by pulling up the blanket to cover him up. Cooper instinctively pulled the blanket up higher and rolled the other side, his back now facing Blaine.

The younger Anderson smiled at this sight. He'd hardly see his brother ever sleep at night. Since he's always flying out to different places to shoot his scenes, he'll get all jet-lagged and by time he's reached home, his sleeping patterns would all mix up with the daily activities that he needed to do _during the day._ One time Cooper woke up half of a neighbourhood by mowing the lawn at 2am in the morning. Complaints were filed but Cooper had a lot of money, and everyone knew that so most of them decided not to say anything.

...

 _Author's_ Notes

 **So so _so_ very sorry I haven't been able to publish regularly. This whole chapter took about a week to finish and one night that lasted til the next morning. Please understand that I am trying my very best to get my teachers to stop hating me and at the same time enjoy working on my hobbies. Thanks for reading!**

 **–Rain, (February 1st, 2018)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fairy Dust

**Smile**

 **Story by KlaineyDays25**

 ** _PLEASE READ THIS WARNING_ : ****THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS OF** _Smile_ **MAY** **CONTAIN FLASHBACKS OF DOMESTIC ABUSE, NEAR-DEATH EXPERIENCE(S), HATE SPEECH, HOMOPHOBIA AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Please note that none of this is to be taken lightly. There are some people, young and old, in this world who go through this everyday, so please, if you have any nasty jokes, keep them to yourself or be reported. If you are suffering from any of the warnings mentioned above, please do not be afraid to get help. You are here for a reason. Thank you.**

 **I do not own glee.**

 **Chapter 5: Fairy Dust**

...

"What, really?" Cooper's voice filled the seemingly empty house. He was on the phone with Blaine's boss and with that tone, Blaine could tell his boss was letting Cooper know of what had happened at work yesterday.

"Yes, I understand," Cooper sighed, taking off his glasses as he sat down on the kitchen stool, "Of course, yes."

Blaine was hiding in the storage room by the kitchen, the door left ajar so he could hear. It's not like he was spying on purpose. He wanted to get something from the store room but when he was about to leave, he saw his brother come down the stairs with an exhausted look on his face with the phone by his ear, so obviously Blaine would be embarrassed to be seen after having been put on probation until investigations have been cleared.

Cooper sighed, massaging his temple, "Completely understandable." He said and then went silent for a moment, the fuzzy noise of Blaine's boss could be heard even from where he was, "Please send him my sincerest apologies. Thank you for letting me know." Cooper ended the call and threw the phone to the floor like it didn't matter. Blaine flinched at his brother's anger because never in 12 years had he seen Cooper this angry since he left his parents and never came back.

"Blaine, please come out." Cooper's deep voice called him. Apparently his brother had superbionic hearing now.

Blaine took a deep breath in and stepped out of the storage room and cowardly walked up to his brother who had not moved from his position since he three the phone down. "Sit down." His brother's monotonous voice commanded him and instantly Blaine obliged. He took a seat in front of Cooper who hinged over the marble counter, his head held in his hands.

"Okay," he sighed, wiping his face, "remember when I told you that you could come to me about anything?" Cooper asked him, staring dead straight into his little brother's eyes. Blaine couldn't speak, he was in a zombified state, so afraid of what his brother had to say about his probation. Struck with fear, all Blaine could do was nod.

"I want that to not only be a promise, but a pact between us," he paused, probably for dramatic effect but by the mood in the atmosphere, this was definitely no joke, "as brothers. It it _our_ duty, as _brothers_ \- no matter how far away from each other, no matter how small the emergency, no matter what anyone else had to say for it - to _protect each other_ and that's what we've been doing since the day you were born. I swore to protect you and you swore to do the same. Until the day one of us is dead, we _swore_ , Blaine. We _swore_ to _always_ be honest with each other, to _always_ trust and love each other through everything. And what do I hear when I get a call from your boss?"

This is it. This is the end of Blaine Anderson.

"Someone at your work place has been snitching on you and you haven't told me _anything_ about it." He raised his voice, clearly furiously disappointed. This was like getting a confontation from your parent as a child when you misbehave but getting it from someone who you've trusted more than your own parents hits you harder. The guilt hits you harder than you can ever imagine.

Blaine gulped, inaudible, preparing himself to speak with so much anxiety ready to burst out, "I didn't mind it that m-"

"You're on probation!"

"Cooper, please, you don't have to worry too much. Edmond knows that Harley is doing this to get me fired for his own demented satisfaction." The younger Anderson explained, reaching over to place his hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed it, "Everything will be okay. Justice will be served." Blaine reassured, maintaining a calm voice.

He knew Cooper wasn't an idiot because his brother always knew what to say when he noticed something off with Blaine and to be honest, Cooper has always noticed something off with Blaine because over the years, it's become a habit for him to wait for Blaine to admit it. It might take a few days, maybe even a month, but Blaine always confessed to him. Now? It's different. Now, Blaine's got Brianna and _Kurt_. Cooper isn't too sure whether to hand his brother over to that model guy but he seems to make Blaine a little less sad and that makes Cooper a little more happy.

"Can we talk about something brighter if you're still up for a conversation?" Blaine smiled, his cute little smile was enough to make Cooper calm down a little. He nodded.

They were dead silent for a bit because, well, how would you go about talking to your brother who you just had an argument with? _Oh, wait..._

"Hey, Blainey, my agent got in touch with a director and recommended you to him because he always thought you were actor-material and, well, he wants you to audition for a play."

Blaine's jaw dropped, "What? You're shitting me."

"Not at all."

He couldn't believe his ears because a director wants _him_ to audition for a _play_ with having known that he has not been very much in the acting industry growing up.

"I think it's kinda like a musical." Cooper added, pulling out his phone for further research of the play, "It's called... ' _The Greatest Showman_ '." He read out.

"It _is_ a musical-"

Cooper only rolled his eyes and cut his brother off rudely, "Whatever. This should be child's play. You're a really good singer, you play 1,000 over instruments, you're catnip for ladies, you're attractive and..." Cooper trailed off, walking around the counter and behind Blaine, his hands on Blaine's shoulder, "a theatre-nerd." He whispered, waving a hand to the ceiling as if a rainbow trailed from it. Blaine shook his head with a small huff of disbelieving laughter and walked away from his wack brother.

"Think about it, this could really up your music career since you're kinda on hiatus right now." Cooper shrugged.

Blaine thought about it.

"Auditions are next week."

Okay, why not give it a try? What could go wrong?

Everything went wrong.

The night before the audition, Blaine was hospitalized for over-working himself. The stressful anxiety decided to kick it up a notch and as per usual, Blaine straight up passed out right in the basement and was there for 15 minutes until Cooper went looking for him and found him in there.

" _Why the fuck are you in the basement_?" The memory of his brother dragging him out from the basement to the car to drive him to the hospital played in his head. God, that was excruciating. The pain got to him a day right before auditions.

"Hey, baby bruv, Bri wishes you luck." Cooper stated, giving him a thumbs up before Blaine's name was called out immediately after he had called down a little. That sudden feeling of nervousness jolted through him when the monotonous voice called out his name.

He had this mantra in mind, a quote. He repeated it over and over and over again days before whenever he got nervous and it actually helped with his anxiety. All thanks to Cooper, of course.

Cooper had this crazy idea of helping Blaine overcome his worries by making Blaine pretend that he's singing not just in front of the judges, but _for_ Kurt Hummel as well. Of course that made him nervous, just as nervous as he is today, but with that quote in mind, it really help lower that spiking anxiousness that was filling up in his empty stomach. He seriously felt like his muscles might convulse if he continues to tense them throughout the audition so he repeated the mantra in his head before entering the audition room. With one deep breath on the outside, he opened the door and then there was no turning back.

The room was seemingly plain but not very empty. The box full of props and other clothes that hung were all placed behind. Near them was the "judges' table" with four people all looking rather expectant of him.

 _Okay, Blaine. Stop thinking too much. It's their job to judge you right now. Fake it 'til you make it._

"Blaine... what is that?" one of the men leaned to the other side, mumbling a question to a fellow judge. She turned to him and pointed to the name and read it out.

The man turned back with his paper, "Blaine _Warbler_ Devon Anderson. That's a mouth full." He laughed, the three of them laughing with him while Blaine just stood there awkwardly with sweaty palms behind his back.

 _Fucking Cooper messed up with my applications._

Cooper had apparently added 'Warbler' to his sign up sheet for obvious reasons. It was high school, come on, Cooper. Move on.

"Um, sorry, but it's actually Devon. My brother just added in the 'Warbler' because... he has his reasons." Blaine spoke up, his voice quite shaky.

The four perked up now, suddenly more interested in his name than he himself. "You're an Anderson?" One of them asked him excitedly. Too excited that he snapped his head towards Blaine. The anxious young adult was surprised with how he didn't break his neck off from that.

"Well, yeah-"

"Then this should be a piece of cake for you," the first one said, probably the producer as he threw the pile of papers onto the table and leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs casually.

Blaine wanted to tell them that it was _music_ that ran in the Andersons and acting that ran in Cooper Anderson but he had already wasted enough time so he might as well get on with the acting.

So he acted.

He had memorized the script forwards and backwards, readying himself for this moment specifically, and what does he do? Well, right when he was about to get to his favourite line of the script, he might've gotten a little too over confident and let out a very audible voice crack. It was noticeable enough for everyone in that room to hear and start whispering about it. Even if there were only 6 people in the room, counting Blaine, he felt as if he was really on a stage, about to perform in front of a large audience for the first time. He should really get used to all eyes being on him if he wants to be a musician.

Trying to forget the failed attempt at acting, he finishes it strongly with such confidence one wouldn't be able to recognize him anymore. He then moved on to the song. _Okay, well, fake it 'til you make it._

So he tried taking bravery at his best because the song was not in his tone and it was near possible to get it in his tone.

With one deep breath, he opened his mouth and closed his eyes, blocking out the other eyes that were on him and imagined himself on a real stage with a real audience full of his many fans, cheering for him, praising him.

Here he goes.

' _Some people long for a life that is simple and planned, tied with a ribbon_ _Some people won't sail the sea 'cause their safer on land, to follow what's written'_

The song he chose is called ' _Tightrope_ ', his very favourite out of the three other songs he had to choose from. The song just made him think of things like how different life would've been if he had chosen a certain path to follow for the rest of his life than the one he is on right now. He never wanted to _really_ think about it because he was scared that he might cry, but there were brief moments where he had flashes of his past with his father when certain lyrics of a song comes up.

Like this for example.

It was hard not to break down because with so much meaning behind the song, so many secrets he hides behind lyrics, it was more like a challenge.

Reaching the chorus now, he felt his eyes start to prick a little and his throat tighten up. Just a little bit more and then it's over.

' _Never sure if you'd catch me if I should fall!'_

And this was the lyric. The song he had obsessed over for weeks, the unsure love-hate, shakey relationship he had with his father encrypted ever so slightly behind this one part of the song. He didn't know why he chose this song but it was instinct that he chose a song that had some sort of story of an unstable relationship. He needed some way of hinting to someone, _anyone_ at this point, that he isn't always as full of sunshine as he normally is. That he has huge secrets he can't keep any longer but he doesn't want to share it all. Not yet. He always took caution when it came to love.

The song ended and the music faded out, only the echoes of the instrumental bouncing off the walls ever so slightly.

The judges, well, they looked as if they were in awe of Blaine's performance. The passion, the pain, the despair and the confusion, all projected within the span of 3 minutes. One started to clap and soon turned into a round of whoops and applause from the judges.

"That was spectacular!" The producer praised, clapping his hands gleefully. He stood up with a big smile and announced, "You totally got the part, Anderson."

 _Oh. Is that how it works?_

This was the 3rd best day ever - and counting - of Blaine Anderson's life.

Cooper ran to his brother with big open arms and scooped him up in a bear hug, twirling around in a small circle while making abnormal sounds that made people question his humanity. Nevertheless, Cooper was a proud man and wasn't afraid to show it.

"I heard it all. Congratulations, Blainey!" He practically yelled, his voice over-filled with joy, "So which part did you get?"

Blaine looked around the room to focus on something aside from Cooper's expectant eyes. He didn't want his brother to expect such high things from him. He didn't want anyone to think so highly of him and then be disappointed out of their minds when they find out that what he had worked for seemed barely even worth praising anymore. He didn't want Cooper to be disappointed, he didn't want to be shamed for living a low life, he didn't want to make it seem that he quit college early all for nothing, he didn't want to make his efforts go to waste. He didn't want Cooper to look _down_ on him, he didn't want that. He didn't. He didn't want that at all, never.

 _Please don't be disappointed, please don't be disappointed, please don't be disappointed, please don't be disappointed, please don't be disappointed..._

"Phillip Carlyle."

Cooper's smile dropped.

 _Oh, God, no. He's disappointed in me. I should've tried harder, I should've rehearsed my lines until I could recite them bacawards. I should've-_

"THAT IS AMAZING!" Cooper yelled excitedly, his loud voice echoing down the halls and turning some heads. His brother lifted his arms and pulled Blaine into a warm, brotherly embraced. "I'm so proud of you, little brother." He whispered happily into Blaine's ear, hugging him tighter with each heartbeat.

Little did Cooper know that for the first time in a long time, Blaine's heart smiled as streams of tears finally let loose from his watery eyes.

Blaine went home that morning with the biggest smile on his face that said _'I am genuinely happy and proud of myself'_. Cooper was proud, as well. He drove Blaine to a fancy restaurant and celebrated with a very expensive lunch. He didn't eat that much, though because he was still trying to digest the fact that someone that talented and famous would even want him in the first place. It was truly something that was near impossible, honestly.

Afterwards, they went back and Cooper completely crashed on the couch with one bottle of root beer in his hand. Without giving much attention to it, he accidentally dropped it, spilling the liquid all over the carpet.

"Oh, shit," Cooper shot up, staring at the stained carpet, "I'm so sorry, Squirt."

Blaine laughed and waved it off, telling Cooper to go to his room and sleep while he cleaned it up. Cooper profusely denied and insisted that Blaine go to bed. Alas, the argument came to an end where Blaine was to sit down and monitor Cooper, making sure he doesn't spill anything else because he really has a habit of doing that very often.

"Blaine," he called out from the basement, his voice loud enough to reach the porch, "how about you call up Kurt and see if he wants to celebrate with you, too?"

Red started to paint Blaine's face, "What?"

"Yeah." Cooper replied breathily, a small pale of soap water in one hand to remove the smell, "Or maybe invite him over for dinner?"

 _Um, no?_ "Why didn't you suggest Brianna?"

"Because you're always with her? And plus, didn't she have a family thing goin' on after you guys got back from comic-con?"

 _Oh, yeah.._.

Inside Blaine's mind, thoughts rushed through it not one by one, but all at once. He felt like his head was about to explode. When he realized that Cooper was awaiting his answer, looking at him with eyes that hid something behind them, Blaine sighed, ducking his head, "Fine. I'll invite Kurt over. But please note that he is a very busy man and that his time should not be messed with." he did seriously, staring dead into Cooper's eyes.

"Coolio, little bro." The taller man whooped, ruffling up Blaine's neatly gelled down hair and reached into his back pocket to hand him Kurt's number. Cooper knows how to use his sources properly...

Without a word, Cooper exited the room with only a wink. He knew this was coming sooner or later. That fucking stalker.

Nevertheless, Blaine dialled in the number on the sticky note and fell back into the sofa, covering his eyes with his shaky hands because who doesn't get nervous when they're talking to their idol? It's like talking to your crush, ugh.

"Kurt Hummel speaking."

Blaine swore his heart stopped for a split second right there.

"Uh, Kurt, it's Blaine. How would you like to come over to my place for dinner this evening?"

Well, that was horrifying.

Blaine and Cooper were all comfy on the sofa. Well, Cooper was comfy by himself with the warm blanket over him, Blaine was behind the sofa, back resting against it. They had decided to watch a horror movie while they waited for their guest and obviously Cooper was the one who chose it and with Cooper being Cooper, he chose 'The Exorcist'.

 _Great, thank you, Cooper._ ThankYou.

(Please take note of his sarcasm.)

Not even halfway through the movie, Blaine screamed louder than a kid on a rollercoaster, eyes prickling a little. He quickly jumped over the sofa and his behind it, covering his ears for when he knew so mething bad was about to happen. When Cooper got up to check on him, the doorbell rang. He walked around and took a quick glance at his brother who had his knees curled up to his chest, covering his ears. It was such a hilarious sight that Cooper started to giggle which soon transitioned into an uncontrollable laughter. Containing himself, he finally opened the door to a sexy stranger. Well, Kurt is a stranger to him because he's never officially met the dude. You get the point.

"Hi there, Cooper, right?" Kurt greeted brightly. He wore a simple evening outfit. Wasn't too tight, wasn't too loose but just right. The shirt was a casual white Crew Neck Sweatshirt accompanied with beige jeans and a sleek minimalistic black watch that displayed white arms. Blaine wasn't kidding when he said Kurt had great taste in fashion when it comes to his own personal preference and not clothes he's forced to wear in photo shoots. Cooper rather fancied the simplicity of this 20-something-year-old man.

Cooper smiled and shook Kurt's hand, deciding in his mind and Kurt wasn't a threat to Blaine or their brotherhood, "Yeah, and you're Kurt. I've heard great things about you and what you do."

Kurt was right. This was definitely one guy he had to fear for the most part of visiting the Anderson-... could it still be called a household if there were only two people living there?

"Please, come in and make yourself at home while Blaine tries to calm himself." Cooper gestured to the living room, his tone a little _too_ friendly for the average man. Okay, uh, should he smile and thank him or just thank him?

Eventually, he chose the latter because at this point, he was terrified of Cooper Anderson.

Kurt sat down on the sofa and realized that there were DVD casings spread all across the Blu-Ray DVD player. None of them were open but one that read ' _The Exorcist_ '. So that's why Blaine was trying to calm down. Said movie was a rather terrifying one when it first came out but years later after the hype had died down over theorists hypothising that ' _The Exorcist'_ was the most haunted movie ever. Well, almost every movie is kinda haunted, so... Kurt watched it. And Kurt hated it.

A few moments later, footsteps were heard descending down the stairs and when the owner of the footsteps came out around the corner, Kurt swore in his heart that he had never seen anyone so handsome in his life.

"Oh, Kurt... hi, uh, sorry for the delay." Blaine apologized, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. And then there goes that spiking feeling of anxiety crawling about under his skin and pricked the edge of his fingers. "Blaine, hey, how've you been?" Kurt's soothing voice asked, his soft eyes interlocking with Blaine's.

Blaine only stood there and stared at him for a solid second before he replied, a little calmer now, "I've been well. You?"

"Doing good myself. You have a very colourful home," Kurt complimented as his eyes wandered about the spacious living room, "it kinda suits you."

Red spread all across Blaine's face, heating it up almost too quickly. Cooper called them into the dining room and Kurt just walked by casually like it was a thing between friends. He was left standing there like a silly child, trying to comprehend what Kurt had just said to him.

"Blainey, aren't you coming?" Cooper's sing-songy voice asked. Apparently Blaine's mind was just as dirty as Cooper's because he actually caught on to the joke.

Blaine scoffed and rolled his eyes before making his way to the dining room.

Cooper sat on the other side of the table, strategically making Blaine sit next to Kurt on purpose, "So," he started, a smile playing at his lips, "welcome to the semi-rustic-simplistic home of the Andersons to which the youngest of one decorated all by himself."

Kurt placed his fork down and looked to Blaine who hid his face away with a cute little smile, "Did you? Wow, that's impressive, Blaine!" Kurt praised, an excited, wide grin on display.

The shorter man didn't really say much and only nodded with a small 'thank you' and proceeded to look down at his plate. Kurt wondered why Blaine was so quiet this evening. From all those nice messages he's sent Kurt over the months, he thought of Blaine to be a young and happy guy but the aura Blaine had around him at this current moment said otherwise. He was unusually quiet and almost expressionless.

"Blaine, didn't you have something you wanted to share with Kurt?" Cooper asked him.

Blaine snapped his eyes up and his brother, like he was awoken out of a trance or something, "Oh, yeah," he muttered and then faced Kurt, "I-"

"He 100% nailed his audition this morning and got casted as one of the main characters in ' _The Greatest Showman_ '!" Cooper boasted proudly, leaning over the table.

Blaine let out a small laugh and dropped his head down as the two older monkeys discussed the topic of Blaine's achievements excitedly. From Kurt's perspective, he got a mesmerizing view of Blaine's side-profile, his slight grin more genuine than before, lashes lightly ghosting over his cheeks and he looked adorably stunning just like that. Kurt curled an arm around Blaine and pulled him in for a hug. Blaine laughed and hugged back.

Cooper witnessed lovely interaction and sighed a very audible ' _awww_ ', pulling out his phone for a quick picture of the two embracing each other. This was really a moment not to be forgotten.

The dinner ended surprisingly quickly, after Blaine cheered up a little, he seemed more into their conversation, but still rather quiet. He didn't smile that big anymore, but he still wanted in on some of the gossip going on between Cooper and Kurt. Alas, their night came to an end where Kurt had to say goodbye to both Andersons and head home. As he was about to head off, Cooer caught up with him and informed him privately, careful to not let Blaine overhear.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Kurt. You make my brother happier than I've ever seen him since he was walking around the house in a shirt and and diapers with his little ukulele in hand."

"You don't have to thank me for that-"

"But I just did. Seriously, I'm so happy he was able to look at you and go ' _this man is and always will be the brightest highlight on my darkest days_ '. It's like he's known you longer than he's known me because I wasn't around much." he said jokingly, aware that he didn't want to end Kurt's visit on a sad note.

Kurt couldn't believe his ears, it was like Cooper had approved of him in just one night, "I appreciate that, Cooper. Although I'm not really as perfect as Blaine thinks I am, I truly am happy to know that someone in this world looks up to me."

And with that, Kurt was off into the dark night. Cooper went back in with a smile on his face about to tell Blaine a little of what he and Kurt talked about out there but when he got in, he noticed Blaine standing behind the end of the coffee table, hands tucked in his pockets with empty eyes. On the coffee table sat Cooper's laptop and on the screen displayed three recent Skype calls between Cooper and their father.

"He's coming to visit, isn't he?"

It's been days since Cooper had seen Blaine with a smile on his face. In this condition, he might as well just have to quit the musical because no way in hell was he able to do what he loves when clearly he looks so depressed.

Cooper took notice of Blaine's recent behaviour the past 2 days and his semi-positive attitude had completely vanished. Usually he'd be exciting over Kurt Hummel's new post or tweet or chat with Brianna but lately he's been so... dull. His lifeless eyes would just stare at the TV screen with the phone resting aside on the coffee table.

On silent.

He didn't answer his calls, his emails, even Cooper's text messages.

This is worse than the day he moved out and followed Cooper to Long Beach.

The night before, Blaine announced to the whole family - aunts and uncles, cousins and other relatives - that he was gay. The shattering silence and gaping mouths only made it worse for Blaine. Their father got up, went to his youngest and punch him hard until he stumbled back a little. He went for Blaine again, striking an angry fist, harder and faster which each swing.

Blood oozed out and blackness started fading in. It was only when he was completely knocked out that he heard people start to help.

Nobody really cared about Blaine but Cooper. The morning Blaine got better, Cooper checked him out of the hospital, moved them to California and never talked about that night since.

The poor boy was in bed rest for days before he was able to walk again. Their father had apparently went for the ankles with a huge glass vase even after Blaine fell unconcscience.

What really enraged Cooper was the fact that nobody got arrested that week.

He knew he won't be able to accuse his father of child abuse because after the man's been locked up, there will be someone in the family with loads of money that will pay the bail. And within weeks, he's out and ready to torture Blaine all over again.

What started out as emotional abuse turned into something everyone saw coming, but no one did anything. Not even Cooper, as embarrassed as he is to admit that, but it's true. He was terrified of what their father would do to him if he interfered, or what he'd do to _Blaine_.

A click and a creak was heard from the opposite direction of Cooper's room. Blaine had finally unlocked the door and come out of his own room after a few hours of isolating himself. He stopped whatever he was doing and silently walked over to his door, placing his ear against it to hear for any sort of sound but none came.

Silence took over the large house after that, but Cooper still had hopes for his brother.

 _Blaine can't seriously give uo that easily, right? He's older now, he should be able to give that old man a piece of his own mind, right?_

Cooper asked himself as he continued to listen on.

Nothing.

Absolutely no sound.

Concerned, he opened his door and saw that Blaine's door was left wide open for anyone to walk in but he wasn't in. Cooper took a deep breath in and walked into Blaine's bedroom in hopes of not finding his hanging body in the walk-in closet.

With each step he took, he felt his heartbeat start to raise a little faster.

He went to the closet door, dreadfully slow. Chills crawled up and down his spine, afraid that he might be too late if what he thought were to come true. Anxiously, he opened the door and found no sign of a noose or a body. Okay, good. As he was about to close It, a phone, preferably Blaine's, started vibrating. He picked it up and read the notifications on it.

The phone vibrated again and there was another new message. Blaine seriously did not read any of his messages from the last two days, now his phone is flooded with concerned friends back at Ohio. One that really got to Cooper was a separate message from an unknown number.

 ** _Unknown, January 4th 2018_**

 _awww looks like hummel's found himself a fellow_ _fag_

 ** _Unknown, January 10th 2018_**

 _dont be a shy boy come_ on

 ** _Unknown, January 17th 2018_**

 _ur a fag n i know_ it

 ** _Unknown, January 24th 2018_**

 _u little stupidass bitch pussy boy hahahaha_ _Unknown, January 29th 2018_ _look who just went a screwed it all up for his future "music career"_ lmfao

 ** _Unknown, February 6th 2018_**

 _still getting all hot and bothered over your boyfriend?_

 ** _Unknown, February 8th 2018_**

 _u should have been born a girl not a faggy was boy wtf hahaha u dont even liek football yet u prance around the field sprinkling your stupid fucking fairy dust you lil was cunt hahaha_ Those messages kept going and going. The Last one was just recently.

 **Unknown, February 10th 2018**

i _know where u live now u bitch_

Cooper has got to report this to the police but without Blaine's consent? Would he really do that?

Just then, a notification sound pinged from his pocket. Cooper pulled out his own phone and read the message from an unsaved but very well-known number.

 **1-1800-675-XXXX, February 10th 2018**

 _Is he still sprinkling his fairy dust?_

How can anyone with so much respect talk about their own son like that to his other son? James Anderson, a man Cooper never really understood up 'til this day. The man never understood his son's either. He didn't understand the need to take other people's opinions to mind.

He never cared for ambitions, only status.

Cooper took a deep breath in and typed out a message. Initially, it was a short paragraph of his rage toward his own father with a little emoji that flipped the bird but he decided against it, knowing that provoking his father would lead him to dangrous waters. He deleted the whole parapgrah and typed in a short and simple new text.

 **You, February 10th 2018**

 _leave blaine alone._

And with that, he discarded Blaine's phone and headed back to his room before his brother found him fumbling around in his closet.

That was the second and _last_ time ever he will challenge his father. But if that man continues to disregard Blaine, then he's got no choice but fess up to the cops about the wealthy billionare's actions from before. Cooper knows he might get cuffed too because, well, one night when his father was about to go out on a business trip, he snuck out and keyed James' car. That's kinda... yeah.

Okay, maybe it isn't worth reporting to the police of a child abuser when clearly he's also in the wrong. If he were to go to jail, he may never want to come back out into the light again. He doesn't want to see that betrayed look on Blaine's face. He didn't want Blaine to look at him and realize that he wasn't any different from their father. That is the ultimate humiliation for him, to betray your own family. Honestly, if Blaine didn't share his blood, then Cooper might not be a person Blaine would've liked and that would break Cooper if he were to hear that from Blaine.

"I'll fucking rip your throat off if you lay a hand in him." he promised to himself. Never again was he to let Blaine ever get hurt again.

...

 _Author's_ Notes

 **Hello fellow readers, I'm so sorry I didn't get to update our story for a while :( I haven't been feeling very okay this past month considering how my teachers and mother suspect I may have some sort of depression. I haven't gone to see the school counsellor or a psychiatrist knowing how I'd only lash out in anger because I have a problem with feeling sad. Idk I just don't like to feel sad because it hurts my chest. Anyways, if there really is a problem with me then I'll have to put this story on hold for a bit to sort out my head. Thanks for reading until here, you're awesome and forever in my heart!!**

 **- _Rain, (February 21st, 2018)_**


End file.
